Cute
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Inglaterra era demasiado lindo, demasiado. Y Estados Unidos era demasiado acosador, demasiado. USxUK.


Queridas personas que suelen leerme, les quiero, eso, tengo que exteriorizar lo que pienso de vez en cuando D: ¿no?

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Nada :3

Él es lindo, él lo es. Lo mira con precisión y discreción que pocas veces suele tener, seres mágicos ven su actuar, sueltan leves risillas que él no nota por más que lo intente, claro, no cree en ellos. Lo está viendo, espiando, siguiendo y devorando con la mirada, un día en la casa de Inglaterra era una autentica oportunidad, más aún así no ha hecho nada convincente, de cierta forma… sólo lo está espiando. Arthur se está desvistiendo, Jones puede decir exactamente las veces que lo ha visto despojándose de las prendas mundanas que suele llevar… cuando era pequeño lo hacía delante de él.

Los rozados pezones le parecían normales, el cabello ajustado, rubio y corto, aunque algo desordenado era todo un juego para él que lo removía mientras reía, la piel clara era sólo un característico de Inglaterra antiguamente, la cual, la única molestia que le causaba era cuando tenía uno que otro raspón o herida -malvados raspones- desde ese entonces quería salvarlo, a todo lo que producirá raspones, llagas y heridas a Inglaterra…quería salvarlo de todo, quería ser su héroe personal.

Fueron unos cuantos años más tarde cuando empezó a sentirse extraño al ver al mayor desnudándose con más desenvoltura, las tetillas rosadas, erectas por el roce del viento le parecían de forma morbosa… deliciosas, le encantaba el contraste que daba con la piel nívea, el cabello revuelto de Inglaterra se convirtió en atractivo, las cejas arqueadas en casi una insinuación sexual, los susurros eran jadeos, el suave chisporroteo que hacía al terminar el baño era cautivante. Cree recordar que aparentaba quince o catorce años la primera vez que fantaseó con su tutor, cuando se tocó allí abajo pensando en cómo le haría el amor al poderoso Inglaterra. Era lindo, esa era la palabra, extrañamente lindo.

Las mujeres tienen gracia, hermosura, pechos grandes y pezones de colores rozados, algunos más oscuros, otros más claro. Tienen un lindo pelo, suelen cuidárselo mucho, la piel varía en razas, hay bellezas de color papel y otras más oscuras que el café en una taza humeante. Pero nada, nada era más lindo para Alfred que Arthur Kirkland.

Sus enojos, sus sonrojos, su voz ronca, excitada, alegre, agotada. Su sonrisa, su mueca irritada, sus ojos cerrados y abiertos. Todo era lindo de él. Cuando estás enamorado, dejas de verlo como un ser humano, él se ha convertido en alguien perfecto.

Los calzoncillos empiezan a bajar, se deslizan sobre la piernas torneadas y blancas, codicia la suerte de esas prendas por acariciar de manera tan atrevida a su ex-tutor, lo admira desnudo, el corazón se le acelera, se muerde los labios, entrecierra los ojos y se apega más al marco de la puerta para obsérvalo con mayor avidez, el trasero que se observa duro con la poca luz en la habitación, la forma en que se hacen marcas que lo guían a su entrepierna, la piel blanca, sin marca alguna a no ser de una que otra herida que aún ahora sigue detestando.

Le enferma que algo lo empañe, su sueño, su fantasía, el gusto de aquel ángel se desvanece cuando se mete a la cama luego de colocarse unos bóxers diferentes, haciendo rodar los otros en su mano izquiera. Alfred infla las mejillas, los deja caer al suelo ¡él le hacía un escándalo cuando tiraba algo en el suelo para que ahora llegara y tirara algo tan… intimo por allí en el suelo!

Que diablo era, aún así, ese acto de rebeldía oculta… también le parecía lindo. Cuando eres un acosador enamorado como Estados Unidos todo te empezaba a parecer lindo de ese "otro", y si no era lindo, era interesante. Se queda un rato más allí, admirándolo suspirar luego de apagar las luces, las sábanas abrazan su cuerpo con cariño, nuevamente… al estadounidense le gustaría ser esas sábanas… suertudas y eternamente agradecidas de tener tan delicioso cuerpo sobre ellas.

–A-Alfred…–susurra delicadamente mientras se aprieta en esa suave colcha.

Estados Unidos apenas contiene la respiración para no hacer ruido alguno al verlo allí, el inglés aún no sabe que unos ojos azules lo miran con adoración, esas palabras… esa forma de exteriorizar las cosas en silencio, la manera en que frunce sus cejas, molesto en sueños… ¿qué estaría soñando? ¿con él acaso? las mejilla del americano ardían mucho más. La boca entreabierta le parecía deliciosa, el inglés se remueve un poco más, destapándose hasta debajo de las costillas, recargando suavemente su cabeza en la almohada, Alfred no lo aguanta, su mano va hacia su pantalón. Se acaricia gruñendo el nombre de Inglaterra, lo pasos van por voluntad propia hacia dentro de la habitación, cubierto en el deseo.

Lo odia, definitivamente odia que Inglaterra sea tan lindo y lo peor, lo que más lo tienta era que además de perfecto, lindo, gruñón, exquisitamente inglés y un caballero era…era...

Demasiado violable.

**N.A: **Y así, que viva el USxUK, Alfred encontrará lindo a su inglés hasta el final de los tiempos, y hay que admitirlo… todo en él es lindo. En fin, no sé que actualizar ahora: "Padrino mágico", "Sireno vs Pirata" o "Secuestrado por un idiota"… "Literalmente embarazado" se actualiza todos los días así que no es tema de conversación D:

PD: Quizás empiece pronto una "Semana del lemon", los que no la conocen es una semana en que sólo escribo cosas cochinotas en M :3 -los pedidos no realizados anteriormente tienen prioridad, así que si no cumplí, díganlo y vuelvan a mandarlo-. Eso señoras y señores!


End file.
